FeltFics
by alosercanwin
Summary: Dramione songfics based off of songs written by the amazing Tom Felton. "When Angels Come" "If You Could be Anywhere" and now "Let's Take it Back". R&R please.
1. When Angels Come

_All of these Dramione's are going to be songfics based off of songs written by Tom Felton._

_Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

* * *

-WHEN ANGELS COME-

Draco Malfoy sat with his back to the tree that overlooked the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. The full moon reflected off of the lake, giving the grounds plenty of light considering the time of night it was. But he didn't mind, and neither did the girl in his arms. This was the only time of night that they could meet each other, and not have to worry about all the other people who would see and what they would think. This was the only time of night that they could be at peace with the world and with the secret love they shared for each other.

A love that would soon be revealed to everybody.

With the Triwizard Tournament in full swing, the Yule Ball was quickly approaching. Everybody was rushing around trying to get dates, some being unsuccessful with getting the person they wanted, and ending up taking somebody else. But Draco didn't have to worry about this, he already had his date.

And so did Hermione Granger.

"Can you believe the Ball is only a week away?" Hermione asked softly, looking up at Draco while her head still rested on his shoulder. Draco looked down at her and smiled, pulling her closer with his arm that wrapped around her back and held her side. Hermione smiled back and grabbed Draco's free hand, entwining her fingers in his, and then glancing back out at the lake. "Only a week until everybody knows about us." She said with a sigh.

"I'm kind of happy about that though." Draco stated casually. "No more secrets. We can finally be together in public instead of hiding it and pretending that we hate each other."

Hermione looked up at Draco and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I know." She said with a smile. "I'm just worried about our friends." She looked back down at their entwined hands and then brought her free hand to them as well, grasping Draco's hand in both of hers. "What will they think?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." Draco said kindly, kissing the top of her head. "Right now let's just worry about us." They both sat in silence for a couple minutes, enjoying each other company and the moonlit sky. "I still have to get my dress robes." Draco said, laughing a little at his own procrastination.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled, shaking her head slightly with disbelief, and then turning back to the lake. "I still have to get my jewelry and makeup." She said despite herself.

"You don't have to get all dressed up for me, you know." Draco stated, rubbing Hermione's side soothingly with his hand.

"Yes I do." Hermione said, leaning her head closer in on Draco's shoulder. "I want to look like an angel." She whispered.

Draco kindly shook his hand from Hermione's and brought it up to her chin, tilting up her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Hermione, I already love everything about you. I love your lips," He kissed her quickly. "Your skin," He ran his thumb over her cheek. "Your eyes," He looked deeply into her eyes with a smile. "And your hair." He ran his fingers through her hair, letting the curls bounce back once his hand came loose from them.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione said blushing. "I still need to get jewelry and makeup, no matter what you already love on me."

Draco let out a little laugh. "You don't need no touching up Hermione. I don't want anything to cover up your beauty because what God gave you will suit me just fine." Hermione smiled and blushed at his words, turning her head to the side to try and hide it. "And you don't need any diamond rings, necklaces, or bangles either."

"You're too sweet." Hermione said kissing him to hide her growing blush.

"And when you're done getting changed for the Ball, don't even bother looking twice in the mirror."

"Why?" Hermione asked with a growing smile.

"Because you're great from all angles." Hermione just smiled at Draco as he looked at her with seriousness etched in his face. "And you said you wanted to look like an angel?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded. "Well you know what?"

"What?" Hermione said with a laugh, not believing how serious Draco was being.

"When the angels take me from this world that I was born in, I'll tell them that none of them look half as good as my girlfriend in the morning. None of them look half as good as my girl."

Hermione's turned her head away from Draco and looked back out towards the lake. "You don't actually mean that."

"Of course I do." Draco said, sounding offended. He placed his hand back under her chin, forcing her to look at him again. "Wake up my sweetness; you know that it's true." Draco kissed the bridge of her nose before continuing. "That makeup you want so badly was only designed for other girls to try and look like you, the most beautiful piece of art. And you're like a bottomless pit… completely flawless." Hermione kissed Draco. "I'm free falling head over heart, Hermione."

"Me too." Hermione said sweetly.

"And when my days are through, the days that were all for you, and the angels come to take me from this world, I'll tell them that none of them look half as good as my girlfriend in the morning…. None of them look half as good as my girl."

At Draco's words Hermione attached her lips to Draco's running her hands through his hair. They kissed until they each became light headed and couldn't breathe anymore, but when they unattached their lips, they still stayed closely together, Hermione now wrapping her legs over Draco's and leaning on his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her hand tightly in his, staring down at the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"When the angles rip my face from this planet, they'll ask me where my heart is and I'll say she has it." Draco said quietly into Hermione's ear. She looked up at him and smiled. Draco pecked her lightly on the lips before smiling at her. "She has it."


	2. If You Could Be Anywhere

-IF YOU COULD BE ANYWHERE-

Hermione casually walked down the main hallway on the fifth floor, her books held tightly against her chest, and a smile on her face. The smile, however, was a complete fake. The smile was only there to hide what she knew she wouldn't be able to hide for that much longer.

Hermione Granger had a secret, a secret that she didn't even share with her best friends, because they would kill her if they ever found out. Harry and Ron would kill her if they ever found out what she had been hiding from them and doing behind their backs.

So she walked the hallway casually, a small skip in her step, as she smiled at everybody who looked at her, hoping they wouldn't notice that deep down inside, she was miserable. But having a broken heart can make you miserable, especially when the person you thought would never break your heart was the person who broke it. She sighed heavily as she thought about what Harry and Ron would do to the git who had caused her misery. She of course, would never actually allow them to harm him.

Despite what she told herself and what she forced herself to think, her heart still knew the truth. And the truth was that even though her heart was broken, she was still bloody in love with Draco Malfoy.

They were supposed to keep their relationship hidden, and Draco was an expert at it. He was so good at it then when they were accidently caught being kind to each other in front of his friends, he had suddenly turned nasty, throwing dirty and completely uncalled for insults at her. Hermione tried to hide her tears, telling herself it was all an act. But once she saw that Draco didn't look sorry, like he had actually meant it, she ran away with tears pouring down her cheeks. She told herself that she was being stupid, that he never actually meant it, but she was never good at convincing herself.

So she waited. She waited for him to come and apologize or for him to send her an owl. She waited three days. Three long, silent, and heartbreaking days, before she finally decided to approach Draco. When she did, he practically spat in her face, telling her that what they had was stupid and wasn't really going to work out, so they should stop while they were ahead.

The argued for what felt like hours until Hermione ran from the room telling Draco that she hated him and if he ever came near her again she would curse him to next week.

Little did Hermione know that Draco was simply having a bad week and she just happened to be the one he took his anger out on. Sure, it was wrong of him to do that, but it was also wrong for Hermione not to give him a chance, not to let him explain.

Everybody deserves a second chance.

So Hermione continued to walk the hallway, hiding all misery and a broken heart from everybody else. To them, she looked like your average Hermione.

Suddenly, she felt somebody wrap their warm hand around her upper arm. Before she could even think about defending herself, they pulled her inside of a classroom, causing her to drop her books to the ground. "What the-?" Hermione spun around to get a good glimpse of her attacker, taking her wand out and pointing it at his throat before she could even get a glimpse of who it was. "Oh, it's you." She said, only lowering her wand slightly.

Draco Malfoy stood before her, a pleading look in his eyes. "Hermione, please lower your wand. I just want to talk."

"So now you want to talk?" Hermione snapped, not lowering her wand like Draco asked her to. "Two weeks ago all you wanted to do was yell."

"I was being stupid and-"

"Damn right you were." Hermione snapped, cutting him off.

Draco exhaled a deep breath and rolled his eyes, turning around suddenly and throwing his arms in the air. Hermione watched in shock as he approached one of the empty tables that sat in the classroom. He took a seat down on the top of the desk, and put his feet on the chair. Resting his elbows on his knees, he ran his hands through his hair. "You're impossible." Hermione heard him mutter.

"Excuse me?" She heard perfectly well what he had said; she just couldn't believe he actually said it.

Draco looked up suddenly. "I said you're impossible. I just don't understand you."

"What is that supposed to-"

"You know exactly what it means!" Draco snapped, standing up and walking towards Hermione rather quickly. Hermione quickly raised her wand at Draco, his sudden approach making her nervous and jumpy. "God damn it, Hermione, lower your wand!" Before she could even think about lowering it, Draco quickly grabbed the tip of her wand and yanked it out of her hand, tossing it across the room. Hermione stared at the place her wand had gone for a few seconds before turning and glaring at Draco. "Maybe now you'll listen to me."

"I'm done listening to you Draco Malfoy!" Hermione quickly pushed Draco to the side to go and retrieve her wand, but Draco quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Let me go!" She yelled, trying to pull her hand from his but failing miserably.

"Not until you listen to me."

"I already told you that I'm done listening to you!" Hermione said through her teeth, giving her wrist another tug, yet still not getting it from Draco's grip. "You should have thought about that before you broke my heart."

"I told you I was sorry."

"The damage was already done." Hermione snapped. "We already decided to go our separate ways. And personally, I think it was for the better." Hermione yanked her hand one more time, this time getting it free as Draco had given up on keeping her there. "Now we can stop lying to our friends and families." She stared him down for a few seconds before going over to retrieve her wand from the corner of the room, then quietly turned back and headed straight past Draco and towards the door.

As she bent over to pick up her fallen books, she heard Draco speak. "If you had a plane, then where would you fly to?"

Hermione, who was in mid reach for her books, froze, not sure if she just heard what Draco asked her. She stood up slowly and turned to face Draco, his gaze heartbroken and still pleading. "What?" She asked quietly.

"If you had a plane, then where would you fly to?" He asked like it was a question that he was asking in a normal conversation.

"Why would I use a plane to go anywhere when I can just apparate? And what do you know about planes, Mr. Pureblood?" Hermione snapped.

"If you had a plane, then where would you fly to?" Draco repeated.

Hermione rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her books, this time actually retrieving them before standing up. "This is stupid." She said simply, reaching for the door handle.

"If you had a plane, then where would you fly to?" Draco repeated for the fourth time, this time more frantically as he was trying to stop Hermione from leaving.

Hermione laughed to herself and turned to see that Draco was giving her the most serious look. Her smile disappeared instantly. "Are you being serious? Do you seriously want me to answer that question?" When Draco didn't answer, just started back at her, Hermione exhaled a deep breath and pressed her books up against her chest. "Australia. My parents love Australia and if I was to go anywhere, I would take them there."

Hermione watched as Draco nodded, and when he didn't say anything, she decided she had the okay to leave. She turned quickly, wanting to get out of the room, but once her hand touched the doorknob, Draco spoke again. His question was even weirder this time around. "If you had to use your brain for something else, tell me what would you do?"

"What?" Hermione asked, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"If you had to use your brain for something else, tell me what would you do?"

Hermione pondered on his question for a moment. "I would help people. I would save as many as I could from the upcoming war. Save them from all this doom and gloom."

"And what if you had a strange conversation with a lady in a waiting room about leaving all that doom and gloom?"

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Draco Malfoy, what are you talking about?"

Draco suddenly took a couple steps towards her, but curiosity led Hermione to stay rooted to the spot. "If you could be anywhere, where would you be?" He asked, now only a few feet from Hermione. "If you could be anywhere,… would you be there with me?"

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, now taking a step back. "I just told you that I was finished with you, and now you're asking me if I could be anywhere, would I be there with you?"

Draco nodded as he continued to approach Hermione, only stopping when he was close enough to touch her. "Because if I could anywhere, I'd be there with _you_."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nice, but not going to work." She snapped, turning around and pulling the door open, but Draco stopped her by pulling her back and closing the door with his other hand.

Hermione turned and glared at Draco, opening her mouth to protest, but Draco stopped her by speaking before she could. "If I had a clue, I would know exactly what to do."

"Draco-."

"If had a way to let you know where I wanted to go, I would."

"Draco, please just-."

"And I would even have a strange conversation with a lady in the street, telling me to move my tired feet."

"What is your point?!?" She snapped, stomping her feet to help emphasize how frustrated she was.

"My point is that if I could be anywhere, in this entire world, I would be there with you."

Hermione looked up at Draco and licked her lips nervously. His eyes were so kind and so serious, only a blind man wouldn't be able to tell that he was being completely honest. Every word that left his lips was the complete and honest truth. "Draco…." Hermione exhaled a deep breath and lowered her head to the ground studying the floor to try and hide from Draco's gaze. She didn't want to get her heartbroken again.

"Hermione…." Draco said softly, lifting up her chin with his fingers and smiling at her kindly. "I will take my chances, fake my glances, and wake my answers,… but I need you to come along for the ride."

"Draco, I-"

"Please Hermione." Draco ran his thumb over her cheek. "I made a huge mistake. I love you." Draco studied Hermione's eyes, trying hard to read what she was thinking, but that was almost impossible with Hermione. "I love you." He repeated softer this time.

And before Draco knew what was happening, Hermione crashed her lips onto his. That moment seemed to last forever, and when it was over, it still kept on going. Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest and Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly, leaning his chin on the top of her head, humming softly to a tune as he rocked Hermione back and forth to the slow beat. "If I could be anywhere, I'd be there with you, girl."

* * *

_This is by far the best song Tom Felton has ever wrote, played, and sang. If you are reading this but haven't yet listened to any of his music, go and listen to this song, because i'm telling you, you will fall in love with it. i'm pretty sure this is everybody's favorite._

_if this is your favorite, like it is mine, then i hope you liked it! i became super excited when i finally figured out a story line to follow for this song and just had to write it straight away._

_also, for those of you who have only heard his music on feltbeats, the version they have on their website is a shortened version. the version i bought has a second verse ("if i had a clue i'd know exactly what to do. if i had a way to let you know where i wanted to go. and if i had a strange conversation with a lady in the street telling me to move my tired feet."), so if you didn't recognize the lyrics then that would be why. i promise i didn't make them up on my own :)_

_please remember to review! any ideas as to what you guys want to see next? i'm thinking "time well spent" or "convinced"._


	3. Let's Take it Back

-LET'S TAKE IT BACK-

It was a cold February night and the winter breeze seemed to go right through the walls of the castle and into the very skin and bones of the students, teachers, and staff members. Most students were up in their dormitories, wrapped in their warm blankets under the canopy of their four poster bed, and dreaming of the hot breakfast that would wait for them in the morning before they headed off to class. Hermione, however, didn't have the luxury of sleeping in her warm bed at the moment.

Instead she was wandering the halls doing her prefect duty, holding her cloak tightly against her body to keep warm in the drafty school. She rounded the corner that led to the library and took a quick look around, before heading towards the stairs that led up to the astronomy tower. It was the last place she had to check for the night and she wanted nothing more than to get up there so could could climb back down and make her way towards the warm Gryffindor Common Room.

She turned the corner, and the beautiful snowy terrain that surrounded the castle came into view. She took it in for a few seconds before turning and giving the other side of the tower a look. When she did, she froze immediately, and not just from the cold. Standing, with his hands wrapped around the railing of the huge open window and his back to her, stood Draco Malfoy.

Hermione knew it was him straight away. His blonde hair shone brightly in the moon light, almost the same color as his skin. She studied him quickly and realizing that he must have not seen her, was about to turn back around and descend the stairs, but noticed something that kept her glued to the spot. His knuckles were white as the snow falling outside, telling Hermione that he had a tight grip on the railing, and his head was bent low to the ground. His cloak and his pants didn't cling to his body like they should have been and he was shaking. Hermione guessed he could have been shaking from the cold, but she had a feeling it was from something else.

The war had gone into full swing, and it had taken everybody with it. They were all so young and they weren't ready to face the challenges that lay ahead. Hermione knew that when the time came, she, along with Ron, would have to be there to support Harry. He was the chosen one after all and had the weight of the world on his shoulders. That was the way that they had always seen it. Harry had to deal with more than everybody else, but now that she looked at Draco Malfoy standing before… she wasn't so sure about that.

The thought of Draco Malfoy being another human being never seemed to cross her mind before. To her, he was nothing but a bully who happened to be on the side they were fighting against. He was their enemy and stood for everything they fought to destroy. He wanted nothing more than to see them all be defeated.

But as Hermione watched him shake, his knuckles turning whiter, and his head lowering more, another thought seemed to cross his mind. He was a human being and he was young just like they were. When your 16, you shouldn't have to make the kind of decision that they were forced to make, but yet they still had to. And maybe Malfoy wasn't any different. She remembered what Harry thought Malfoy was up to, and seeing him now, she would have to agree with him. His father had gone to Azkaban and Harry swore that Draco Malfoy had taken his father's place. It made sense, and by the look of complete stress and despair, Hermione would put all her money on it.

But that didn't make him evil… not really. He was born into the family and really had no way out of it. Sure he was a jerk and Hermione wanted to curse his brains out, but that didn't make him any less of a human being. He still had feelings and right now… he looked hurt and lost.

She exhaled a deep breath quietly and turned and gave the stairs a quick look. She could have walked back down them and pretend like she never saw Draco Malfoy standing here. He wouldn't know the difference, he hadn't seen her yet. But that would make Hermione a coward and not a very nice person, so she did the unbelievable. She quietly stepped into the room and slowly approached Draco. "Umm… Malfoy?" She called quietly when she a few feet from him. She watched him flinch and lift his head slightly, but he didn't take his gaze off of the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. Hermione decided to try again. "Malfoy, are you okay?"

She gave him a few seconds and watched as he had an obvious internal battle between just ignoring her or speaking to her. The latter obviously won, because a few seconds later, he finally spoke. "What are you doing up here, Granger?" His voice was raspy and sad, not the usually rude and cunning, and he never looked at Hermione when he spoke.

"I was just doing my prefect rounds and I happened to see you up here all alone. I was just wondering if you were okay." Hermione said all this slowly, approaching the railing and placing her hand on it, still staying a few feet from Malfoy. When he said nothing, Hermione spoke again. "_Are_ you okay, Malfoy?"

Draco sighed heavily before lowering his shaking head more. "Is anybody okay these days?" He sighed again and then finally turned and looked at Hermione. Hermione was taken back for a few seconds, caught off guard by the paleness of his skin and the redness of his eyes. He was obviously crying and it looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Malfoy…." Hermione didn't know what to say. Her enemy and the one person who had made fun of her more than anybody else was standing before her with tears in his eyes and stress pumping through his veins. It would have been the perfect time to laugh in his face just like he had done to her on several occasions. But Hermione was a better person then that, and even if she didn't know what to say, she could at least try. "Malfoy… do you want to… talk about anything?" It was an awkward question and Hermione regretted saying it the second she said it. Of course he wouldn't want to talk about anything to her. She was Hermione Granger, mudblood and Gryffindor know it all.

As he turned his head to glance back out at the scenery, Hermione figured that that was her answer. She quickly turned and started heading for the stairs, trying to spare herself any further embarrassment and hoping that this would be forgotten in the morning. Just as she reached the first step and was about to put her foot on it, she heard Draco speak and stopped in her spot.

"I… I just want to take it back to the earlier days."

Hermione turned around and looked over at Draco. He was still standing in the same direction that she had last seen him in and she wondered for a second if she had imagined him speaking. "What?" She asked quietly, slowly approaching him.

When Hermione was standing next to him again, he turned and looked at her. "In divination, when we looked into the crystal balls… I used to see nothing." He turned back and looked back outside. Hermione waiting patiently for him to continue talking. "I realize now that I saw nothing because the past didn't last quite long enough." He gave Hermione a quick glance before sighing lightly and then turning back to the falling snow. "I didn't know it would be this rough."

"I don't think anybody did." Hermione said, now facing the snow as well.

They sat in silence for a couple seconds before Draco finally spoke again. "I'm doing nothing but paying for what my father did. I can't find a life in just paying for his mistakes."

Hermione stared at Draco, not sure what to say.

"I just want to take it back to the early days. You know, when we were carefree and oh so young. And I want to take it back to the memories, where life seemed to be nothing but fun." Hermione sighed as Draco continued. "We weren't friends, Granger, in fact we were the opposite, but I would love to just rewind to those times when we were younger and when we were happy."

"We hate each other, Malfoy." Draco turned and looked at Hermione as she spoke. "We were never happy when we were around each other."

Draco waited a couple seconds before answer. "No, but it was simpler back then. The only thing we had to worry about was the small insults we threw at each other and how they affected us for an hour before our friends just told us not to worry about it. We went back to hating each other and teasing each other the next day." He paused. "But that's gone now… and I want nothing but to have all that back."

"So take a glass of a champagne past, Malfoy. Just pretend for tonight that everything was back to normal. Just pretend that this war doesn't exist and that we hate each other like we always did."

"It won't last."

"What won't last?"

"The 'champagne past'."

"Why?"

"Because ignorance is bliss, Granger." He suddenly snapped at her, turning and glancing at her for a few seconds. But a few seconds was all Hermione needed to see that he really was sad and alone. He needed somebody… anybody. He just needed to feel like he wasn't alone in this world and in this war. He wasn't the only one who felt all this pain. "In the past, we knew nothing. Because of that… we were safe."

"Ignorance may be bliss, Malfoy, but…" Hermione took a step towards Draco and he stared at her. Hermione stood up on her toes, and before she knew what she was doing or why she was doing it, she placed a sweet chaste kiss on his cheek. "it's sealed with a kiss." She gave him a heart warning smile and she couldn't help but notice that his face seemed to warm up some and he even had a fraction of a smile on his face.

She didn't know why she did it, she just knew she did. She guessed it was to make him feel better. But it was also to make herself feel better. The war was getting worse and the fact that two enemies could get so close, could even make contact by a kiss, was a sign that maybe there was hope for the war to be over sooner then it started. "Just take a chance and dance," Hermione said, her smile growing a little more. "With no need to resist." Draco sighed and looked Hermione straight in the eyes before she continued. "Just pretend, just for tonight, that everything is back to normal."

Draco smiled slightly and nodded at Hermione. "Let's take it back to the early days, when we were carefree and oh so young. Let's-"

"Let's take it back to the memories, when life seemed to be nothing but fun."

"And rewind to those times when we were happy." Draco sighed contently. Hermione smiled brightly at him and nodded her head. "Let's bring back what seems to be gone." Draco nodded back at her and no more words needed to be said. Hermione gave him one more smile before slowly walking away from him and towards the door. When she reached the opening, she heard Draco call her and she turned to look at him. "This never happened." He said this quietly and sadly.

Hermione sighed. "I know." She turned to walk away again and as she stepped down the first step, Draco called her again.

"Hey, Granger." She turned and looked at him, only to see that he was smiling at her. "Thanks." Hermione let out a little laugh and nodded before descending the stairs.

The war might not be close to over, but for some reason, she felt like she had just made a giant step towards ending it.

* * *

_Hello everybody!_

_This is a brand new song of Tom's and i couldn't wait to write a fanfiction for it and put it up!_

_If you don't follow Tom on twitter or visit then you wouldn't know about his new song. its amazing and if you haven't heard it... i suggest you go and listen to it now. just go to and search for tom felton. it's the third song down. _

_If you have already heard it, i hope you like the new song fic for it!_

_Let me know what you guys thought! I love your input!_


End file.
